In der Falle
by CaptainCalvinCat
Summary: Have a look, at the summary in the story.


Autor: Magnum E-Mail: kevin.kath@surfeu.de Kategorien: Cr, Hu, V, Rating: PG- 13 Spoiler: Der Feind in seinem Körper, Der Kuss der Göttin, Freund oder Feind, die Tok'ra, In der Höhle des Löwen, Gipfeltreffen Star Trek Spoiler: ST Voy: Euphorie, (in der Star Trek-Timeline, einen Tag vor 'Endgame', da Neelix nicht erwähnt wird.) Anmerkungen: Einige neue Charaktere geben sich die Ehre. Namensänderungen der bekannten Voyager-Crew.und einige Überraschungsgäste. Dies ist meine Fortführung, des Fortsetzungsromanes "In der Falle". Inhalt: Nach einer Warnung der Sternenflotte vor einer drohenden Invasion und einer plötzlich Auftretenden Erkrankung Daniels versucht SG 1 mit einigen Sternenflottenmitgliedern ein Heilmittel für Daniel zu finden und die Invasion zu stoppen. Dabei erhält sie Hilfe von jemandem, mit dem niemand gerechnet hatte.  
  
Stellen Sie sich vor: Eine Allianz der beiden gefährlichsten Rassen  
der Galaxie. Eine Invasionsarmee ist auf dem Weg zur Erde. Wenn sie  
eintrifft, wird nur noch Asche vom einstmals blauen Planeten übrig  
bleiben. Und nur eine Handvoll Menschen kann das verhindern.  
Colonel Jack O'Neill  
Major Samantha Carter  
Doktor Daniel Jackson  
Teal'C  
Doktor Janet Fraiser  
General George Hammond  
SGC  
Captain Calvin Cat  
Commander Agatha Silverbird  
USS Dragonfly  
Captain Kathryn Heatherway  
Commander Great Bow  
Lieutanant Svetlana Morris  
Lieutanant Richard Berlin  
Das MHN  
Annika Mayson  
USS Traveller  
Thomas Sullivan Magnum III  
Theodore Calvin (TC)  
Orville "Rick" Wright  
  
Was ist, wenn unsere Zukunft in unsere Gegenwart reist um ihre  
Vergangenheit zu bewahren. Was ist, wenn gerade dieser Plan alles noch  
schlimmer macht.  
Und was ist, wenn diejenigen, die uns beschützen sollen, plötzlich  
unsere Feinde sind.  
Lesen Sie nun hier:  
Stargate:  
In der Falle  
  
Niemand auf der Erde sah die beiden Raumschiffe, die in den Orbit gegangen waren. Kaum hatten die fremden Schiffe die Koordinaten passiert, ab denen sie auf unserem Radar hätten sichtbar werden müssen, verschwammen und verschwanden die Raumschiffe. Hätte ein Astronaut jenes Spektakel beobachten können, wäre er bestimmt auf den irrwitzigen Gedanken gekommen, das eine Invasion einer fremden, intelligenten Rasse bevorstehe. Und richtig, die fremden Schiffe transportierten galaktische Besucher aus dem All. Richtig, sie waren intelligent. Aber die Gefahr drohte von einer ganz anderen Seite.  
  
"Ach Carter? Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns heute treffen würden. Nur wir beide.", fragte Colonel Jack O'Neill und Major Samantha Carter sah in verblüfft an. "N. Nur wir beide?", entfuhr es ihr erstaunt. "Nun.... ja.", entgegnete Jack nach einigem Überlegen. "Wir könnten uns treffen. Wir gehen fein Essen. Ins 'Cruchots'" "Wissen Sie, Colonel, französische Lokale sind nicht ganz mein Fall.", erwiderte Sam und sah ihm in die Augen. O'Neill fluchte innerlich. Verdammt, er hatte sie beinahe so weit gehabt. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Plötzlich klingelte der nervtötende Alarm mal wieder los und O'Neill rannte was das Zeug hielt in den Kontrollraum. Er hatte den Raum kaum erreicht, als auch schon Teal'C, Daniel, Sam und Hammond hereingerannt kamen. "Kann mir vielleicht einer sagen, was hier vor geht?", fragte Hammond. "Nun, das würden wir gerne, aber wir wissen es selbst nicht.", antwortete Jack in seiner typisch flapsigen Art und Weise. Sergeant Siler meldete: "Kein Iris-Code. Ich widerhole, kein Iris-Code." "Damit ist der Fall klar. Schließen Sie die Iris.", befahl der General und die Stahlscheibe drehte sich vor dem Ereignishorizont ein. "Was ist hier los?", fragte eine neue, unbekannte Stimme. Jack fuhr herum und sah sich einem unbekannten Mann von ungefähr 32 Jahren gegenüber. Sein Haar war glatt nach hinten gekämmt und er machte einen ziemlich strengen Eindruck. Das Auffällige an ihm war der kleine Notizblock, den er dabei hatte. "Wer ist denn der Typ?", fragte sich O'Neill beabsichtigt lauter als es für ein Selbstgespräch nötig gewesen wäre. Hammond reagierte: "Colonel Jack O'Neill? Darf Ich Ihnen den weltbekannten Schriftsteller Jack Potter vorstellen?" "Ah, Jack?", fragte Potter. "Hallo Jack, ich bin Jack!", sagte O'Neill sehr höflich. Ein unbekannter Offizier mit kölner Dialekt gab seinen Senf dazu: "Ich glaub' ich wird' jeck!" Plötzlich jedoch passierte etwas Unerwartetes. Sam, die sich die Szene amüsiert angesehen hatte, drehte sich beiläufig noch mal zum Stargate um und sah, dass die Iris nachgab. "Die Iris gibt nach!", schrie sie, was sofort die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher im Kontrollraum anwesender Personen auf sich zog. Potter ließ, wie beiläufig, seinen Notizblock aufschnappen und protokollierte die Ereignisse. Hammond löste sofort Alarm aus und griff nach dem Mikrophon. "Sicherheitsalarm. SG 1 bis SG 3! Sofort in den Gateraum." O'Neill und Carter rannten zeitgleich zur Waffenkammer, dicht gefolgt von Teal'C. Daniel wollte ebenfalls gerade lossprinten, als sich Potter ihm in den Weg stellte. "Äh, entschuldigen Sie, aber können Sie mir einige Details Ihrer bisherigen Missionen nennen?", fragte Potter. Daniel sah ihn verwirrt an. "Das kann bis später warten, oder Mister Potter?", fragte er ihn und ließ dem Autor keinerlei Gelegenheit eine Antwort zu geben. Schnell hatte er den Kontrollraum verlassen.  
  
Inzwischen war die Iris aufgebrochen und der Weg zur Erde stand eventuellen Invasoren offen. Die drei SG-Teams standen schwer bewaffnet vor dem aktivierten Sternentor. Noch hatte nichts das Gate passiert, aber das konnte noch kommen. Tatsächlich. Ein bernsteinfarbener Strahl zischte durch das Gate und traf einen jungen Mann, der zu Boden stürzte, aber nicht blutete. Die Waffe von Teal'C ruckte hoch und war in einer fließenden Bewegung aktiviert. Carter sah ihn verwirrt an. "Stabwaffenentladung?", fragte sie knapp. Teal'C sah sie an. "Wäre denkbar.", antwortete er. Dann passierte es. Das Stargate wurde von einer schwer zu erkennenden Person passiert.  
  
Sie trug einen weinroten, enganliegenden Einteiler und war zweifelsohne weiblich. Dann fiel eine andere Frau durch das Tor. Ihr folgte eine ganze Armee. Rund 200 Personen befanden sich nun im Gateraum. Und wer glaubte, das nicht noch mehr kamen, wurde sofort getäuscht. Es passierten nämlich noch etliche Kinder das Stargate. Sie trugen alle irgendwelche seltsamen Uniformen. Einige von den Fremden sahen humanoid aus, andere hatten entweder Stirnwülste, spitze Ohren, die Frau in Weinrot hatte sogar seltsame Implantate über ihrem linken Auge. Eine Person in dem ganzen Chaos schien irgendwie zu flackern. Es war ein fast kahlköpfiger Mann in einer blauen Uniform. Er blickte entsetzt die Frau im weinroten Einteiler an und sagte: "Mein Emitter wurde beschädigt." Die Frau im Einteiler reagierte überraschend schnell und streckte ihre Hand nach dem Emitter aus. Der Mann war von einer Sekunde zur anderen verschwunden, aber die Frau benahm sich höchst sonderbar. Sie holte tief Luft und genoss es sichtlich. Das Gate war immer noch offen. Immer mehr und mehr Leute fielen durch das Sternentor, und binnen Sekunden hatte sich der Gateroom ziemlich überfüllt. O'Neill und die restlichen SG-Teams waren an die Wand gedrängt worden. Nachdem sich Carter von der Überraschung erholt hatte, schrie sie: "Äh, Leute? Könnten Sie uns mal bitte einen Moment zuhören?" Sofort drehten sich 215 Köpfe in ihre Richtung um. Das Tor schloss sich.  
  
"Danke sehr!", schrie Carter. Eine Frau trat nach vorne und sah Carter und O'Neill eine Weile schweigend an. Dann winkte sie einen Jugendlichen herbei, der die beiden auch noch begutachtete. Der Jugendliche und die Frau sahen sich an und nickten. Die Frau erhob die Stimme: "Ich bin Captain Kathryn Heatherway, vom Föderationsraumschiff Traveller." Der Jugendliche mischte sich jetzt ebenfalls ein. "Und ich bin Captain Calvin Cat von der USS Dragonfly. Wir sind aus dem vierundzwanzigsten Jahrhundert und haben eine Warnung an Sie alle."  
  
O'Neill drehte sich zu Heatherway und Calvin um. "Sie glauben, das wir das glauben?", wollte er wissen. Heatherway wandte sich an ihn: "Ich weiß, das sich das ganze etwas Unglaubwürdig anhört." "Etwas? Nein, sehr unglaubwürdig.", meinte O'Neill. Sofort drängte sich der Teenager wieder nach vorne: "Entschuldigung, aber wir sollten dringend den Raum wechseln. Unsere Leute benötigen medizinische Hilfe."  
  
Doktor Fraiser war etwas überrascht als sie den Ansturm auf die Krankenstation sah. "Wir brauchen dringend mehr Betten!", schrie sie, da war der Sturm auf die Krankenstation auch schon über sie hereingebrochen. Fraiser untersuchte den jungen Mann, der die seltsame Entladung zu spüren bekommen hatte. Die Frau in Weinrot ging zu Fraiser und schüttelte ihr fröhlich die Hand: "Gestatten MHN!", sagte sie. "Ein merkwürdiger Name.", entgegnete Fraiser. Sie hatte ja nun schon einiges an seltsamen Namen gehört aber MHN schoss dem Ganzen ja nun wirlich den Vogel ab. Nun, jetzt musste sie sich erstmal um diesen armen, jungen Mann kümmern. Doch gerade als sie defybrillieren wollte, wachte er auf. Er sah sie verwirrt an. Dann sagte er: "Ich habe Hunger.", und stürzte an ihr vorbei zur Cafeteria.  
  
Im Besprechungszimmer saßen Calvin Cat, sein erster Offizier Agatha Silverbird, Captain Heatherway, Carter, O'Neill, MHN und Teal'C beieinander und warteten nur darauf, das General Hammond den Raum betrat. Calvin nutzte die Zeit um mit Agatha "Tick-tack-toe" zu spielen. Nur leider gewann Agatha immer wieder. Ärgerlich. Dann umrundete O'Neill den Tisch. "He, Ihr spielt "Tick-tack-toe? Cool, das hab ich als Kind auch immer gespielt.", sagte er. "Wollen Sie mitspielen?", fragte Agatha. "Warum nicht. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, Kleiner, oder?" Calvin stand auf, und überließ Agatha O'Neill. "He, Colonel, sie sind gut.", sagte Agatha. "Wir sollten mal miteinander Schachspielen, Colonel.", bemerkte Calvin. "Kann ich nicht.", sagte O'Neill. Dann gewann er die erste Runde. "Colonel, ich habe mich in dem Fernsehangebot des einundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts festgebissen. Was halten sie von 'Andromeda'?", fragte Agatha. "Weißt Du, Agatha, ich bin kein solcher Science-Fiction-Fan.", erklärte O'Neill. Calvin selbst hörte laut Musik über seinen Walkman und ein Bleistift als Mikrophon benutzend, sang er laut den Refrain mit. Carter ging auf ihn zu. "Soll ich Dir Cassandra holen, dann kannst Du mit ihr spielen.", fragte sie. Das war natürlich nur spaßig gemeint, aber Calvin nahm das Ernst. Er blickte sich nach ihr um. "Wo ist sie denn.", wollte er wissen. Heatherway sah Carter an. "Der ist immer so.", sagte sie. Carter ging auf sie zu und fragte: "Diese Kinder und Sie anderen. Was machen sie?" "Wir erforschen das Weltall.", sagte Heatherway. "Und dazu benutzen sie Kinder?", eruptierte O'Neill. "Wir benutzen sie nicht, sie sind freiwillig in ein Raumschiff gestiegen!", stellte Heatherway richtig. "Natürlich. Genau wie auf Orban Kinder 'freiwillig' zu gehirnlosen Zombies wurden!", schrie O'Neill. "Nein, Colonel.", sagte Agatha, "Wir sind tatsächlich freiwillig losgeflogen." O'Neill sah ihr in die Augen: "Ja, klar. Wer weiß, was diese Leute mit euch gemacht haben. Eine Prise Nish'ta hatte aus uns damals Sektierer gemacht. Glaub mir, wir kennen uns mit Gedächtnisveränderung aus." MHN meldete sich zu Wort. "Was? Sie sind in Kontakt mit einer gehirnmanipulierenden Droge gekommen und konnten sich befreien? Sie müssen alle unglaublich willensstark sein.", sagte sie. "Mit der richtigen Technik ist alles möglich!", konnte sich O'Neill nicht verkneifen. "LASSEN SIE MICH DURCH!", ertönte es aus Indien, also am Ende des Ganges. "Nicht der schon wieder.", sagte O'Neill und sah genervt, wie Jack Potter den Raum betrat und sich gleich neben MHN in den Sessel fallen ließ. Er betrachtete sie sehr eingehend, was ihr absolut nicht zu behagen schien. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um: "Was?", schrie sie. Potter zuckte kurz zusammen, aber er führte das Studium fort. "Ich bin Jack Potter.", stellte er sich vor. "MHN!" Damit war der Austausch der Förmlichkeiten abgeschlossen. Schließlich betrat Hammond den Raum. Alle erhoben sich, wobei Potter versehentlich eine Kaffeekanne umstieß und beim versuch, das ganze wieder zu bereinigen, Mineralwasser auf MHN's Kleidung schüttete, die sehr ungehalten reagierte und Potter am Kragen packte. "War dies ein Versehen?", zischte sie. Potter nickte heftig und schluckte hart. "O MHN, verletzen sie mich!", flehte er, was ihm von den Anderen einen schrägen Blick eintrug. Plötzlich piepte der seltsame Schmuck, den MHN seit ihres Eintreffens im SGC bei sich getragen hatte. Sie nahm ihn ab und streckte ihren Arm danach aus. Sofort erschien neben dem Schmuck der kahlköpfige Mann. Die Frau streckte ihre Hand nach Potter aus. "Ich bin Annika Mayson.", sagte sie. Potter sah den Mann entsetzt an und fragte: "Sind sie MHN???" Der Kahlkopf nickte und alle sahen grinsend wie Tollpatsch Jack Potter die Beine in die Hand nahm. Hammond drehte sich nun zu Heatherway und Calvin um. "Sie beide haben von einer Bedrohung gesprochen. Worum handelt es sich dabei?", fragte er. "General, wir sollten vielleicht erst den Test von Doc Fraiser abwarten.", sagte O'Neill, ohne das "Tick-tack-toe-Spiel" mit Agatha abzubrechen. "Ich habe bereits eine Untersuchung vorgenommen, Colonel.", ertönte Fraisers Stimme im Hintergrund. "Und ich kann nur sagen, sämtliche bisher durchgeführten Tests verliefen negativ." "Keine Bombe?", wollte Carter wissen. Fraiser drehte sich zu ihr um. "Nein, keine Bombe, kein Goa'uld. Nur bei Frau MHN habe ich eine seltsame Entdeckung gemacht." "Meine Borg-Implantate.", erklärte Annika. "Ihre Borg-Implantate?", fragte O'Neill. Alarmiert. "Annika war einst eine Borg. Das sind Maschinenmenschen, die in einem Kollektiv leben.", erklärte Heatherway. "Und dank meiner brillianten, medizinischen Fähigkeiten konnten wir sie wieder humanisieren.", fiel das MHN in die Erzählung ein. Nun war Fraisers Aufmerksamkeit auf das MHN gelenkt. "Waren Sie schon bei einer Routineuntersuchung?", wollte sie wissen. "Nein, aber ich..." "Dann kommen Sie mal mit.", bestimmte Fraiser. "Aber ich..." "Ich habe gesagt, sie sollen mitkommen.", sagte Fraiser und wollte ihn am Arm greifen. Sie schrie entsetzt auf, als ihre Hand durch seinen gesamten Körper glitt und der Mann dabei flackerte. "Er ist ein Hologramm!", sagte Calvin in gewohnter Jack-O'Neill- Sprachweise. "Nun, da das geklärt ist, sollten wir uns eventuell wieder darauf konzentrieren, weswegen wir eigentlich hier sind.", sagte Agatha. "Agatha, ich bin der Captain.", erklärte Calvin. "Dann sag, was zu sagen ist, Calvin." "Wir sollten uns eventuell wieder darauf konzentrieren, weswegen wir eigentlich hier sind.", sagte Calvin. Agatha begrub das Gesicht unter ihren Händen, Heatherway richtete einen flehentlichen Blick zur Decke, Annika sah Calvin verständnislos an, während das MHN und das komplette SG 1 Team in einen Lachanfall verfiel. Auch Calvin grinste verschmitzt. "Ich bin auch halt ein Schelm.", sagte er. Hammond hatte sich von seinem Lachkrampf erholt und sah Heatherway, immer noch grinsend, an. "Und was ist diese Warnung an uns alle?", fragte er. "Die Goa'Uld werden die Erde angreifen." O'Neill meldete sich zu Wort. "Das wissen wir schon." "Naja, aber dieses mal haben sie Verstärkung im Schlepptau.", ergriff Calvin die Gelegenheit auch mal was Ernstes zu sagen. Schließlich meldete sich Annika auch noch: "Die Borg werden die Erde zusammen mit den Goa'Uld angreifen." "Das hat Washington gerade noch gefehlt. Ich höre schon wieder Kinsey meckern." Keiner lachte oder lächelte. "Ich glaube, Ihnen ist die Gefahr einer Borg-Invasion nicht deutlich genug, oder?", wollte Calvin wissen. "Also, das ging ja nun wirklich zu weit. Dieser Dreikäsehoch will mir einen von Gefahr durch Invasion erzählen!", schoss es O'Neill durch den Sinn. "Ich weiß nicht, ob im 24. Jahrhundert, sofern ihr wirklich von dort kommt, der Name SG 1 ein Begriff ist, aber wir haben mit einem Minimum an Risiko eine Attacke der Goa'Uld abgewehrt." "Natürlich kennen wir die Geschichten von SG 1. Sie befanden sich wirklich allein auf diesem Schiff? Nur Apophis und einige Wachen? Da haben Sie aber leichtes Spiel gehabt.", sagte Calvin. "Bitte was?", fragte Carter verwirrt. "Die große Samantha Carter. Der bedeutende Daniel Jackson. Der Shol'va, der kein Shol'va bleiben sollte. Wir mussten alles über die SG1-Missionen lernen. Aber, um ehrlich zu sein... ich bin immer eingeschlafen, wenn es wichtig wurde.", erklärte Agatha. O'Neill sah sie verständnislos an. "Sie sind mitten in unseren spannendsten Geschichten eingeschlafen????", fragte er, verschmitzt grinsend. "Stimmt genau.", erklärte Calvin, ebenfalls mit einem leichten Anflug von Spott. Dann kam Daniel Jackson aufgeregt in den Besprechungsraum gestürzt. O'Neill drehte sich zu ihm um. "Was gibt es, Danni-Boy?", wollte er wissen. "Das solltest Du Dir ansehen, Jack. Die Goa'uld sind auf dem Weg hierher. Teams die auf 10 verschiedenen Welten im Einsatz waren, haben von einer seltsamen Basis berichtet, von der Goa'Uld und irgendwelche Maschinenmenschen auf dem Weg zur Erde sind.", keuchte er und sah sich im Raum um. Er beugte sich zu Fraiser. "Äh, Doktor? Seit wann ist hier ein Kindergarten eingerichtet worden?", fragte er sie. "Sie waren doch dabei, als die Kinder zusammen mit den Erwachsenen durch das Sternentor kamen." Fraiser war verblüfft. Das MHN nahm einen Gegenstand aus Annikas Tasche und richtete ihn auf Jackson. "Hmm, spontane Amnesie.", diagnostizierte es. Daniel sah den Kahlkopf verwirrt an. "Seltsam, ich fühle mich gut." Doch plötzlich fiel er zu Boden. Die beiden Ärzte, also Fraiser und das MHN kümmerten sich um den benommenen Anthropologen. Sam sprang schockiert auf und war in drei Sätzen bei ihrem Freund und Kollegen. "Daniel, alles klar?", fragte sie ihn. O'Neill war auch da. Er sah Daniel schockiert an. Calvin klopfte schnell auf seinen Kommunikator. "Cat an Intrupper. Schnapp Dir deine Doctorausrüstung und komm sofort in den Besprechungsraum!", schrie er in dieses kleine Schmuckstück.  
  
Doktor Daniel Jackson war an verschiedene Instrumente angeschlossen worden. Alles mögliche fiepste und piepste in unterschiedlichen Klanghöhen und Klangtiefen. Es war schrecklich. Jack Potter stand im Türrahmen und starrte immer noch verzückt auf Annika, die ihn mit einem wütenden Seitenblick bedachte. Daniel schlug die Augen auf. "Daniel!", sagte die Stimme Samantha Carters. O'Neill und Teal'C waren sofort am Krankenbett, sowie Heatherway, Calvin, Annika und Agatha. Doktor Fraiser untersuchte ihn nocheinmal. Seine Stimme war schwach, seine Lippen trocken und er hatte das Gefühl, seine Lunge wäre mit Magma gefüllt. Er versuchte, zu sprechen, was er jedoch sofort bereute. Was war mit ihm geschehen? Hustend brachte er hervor: "Sam, was ist mit mir geschehen?" Fraiser sah ihn an. "Sie sind zusammengebrochen. Erinnern Sie sich nicht?" Daniel nickte hustend. Doch er log. Sie wussten alle, das er log. "Sie haben eine Art Alzheimer, Daniel.", erklärte Fraiser dem leidenden Daniel. "Nein, ich kann mich noch an alles erinnern.", behauptete Doktor Jackson. "Sie wissen nicht einmal, wann sie Geburtstag haben."  
  
Vor der Krankenstation standen O'Neill, Potter, Heatherway und Sam. Die Stimmung war auf dem Nullpunkt. "Es tut richtig weh, Daniel so zu sehen, nicht wahr?", fragte Sam. "Er war ein guter Mann.", sagte O'Neill. Heatherway war fassungslos: "Wir haben so viele Möglichkeiten, aber es soll dann scheitern, wenn es darum geht, einem Mann der niemandem etwas Böses will, das Leben zu retten." Einzig Jack Potter hatte etwas anderes im Sinn. "Traurig das ich diese Annika nicht kriegen kann.", sagte er. O'Neill sah ihn fassungslos an. "Wie war das?", fragte er drohend. Entweder war Potter tollkühn und suizid und stellte sich nur dämlich an, oder er war wirklich so. "Ich sagte, ich finde es traurig, das ich diese schicke Annika nicht kriegen kann.", sagte er. Es ist schon so ein Fehler, sich mit Jack O'Neill und seinem Team anzulegen, wenn es bei guter Laune ist, aber in so einem Fall gibt es wirklich Ärger. Das sollte Potter auch bald zu spüren bekommen. Jack zog seine Pistole und entsicherte sie. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, weswegen Sie hier Kilobytes an Top-Secret-personal und an Top-Secret-Ausstattung verschwenden. Ich gebe ihnen einen gut gemeinten Rat.", begann O'Neill leise. Potter freute sich. "Ah, für Ratschläge bin ich immer offen.", sagte er grinsend. O'Neill zielte auf Potters Kopf. "Verziehen sie sich!", schrie er. Potter schluckte. "D... das wagen sie nicht!", stotterte er. O'Neill spannte den Hahn. Potter stotterte jetzt noch mehr und er ging schon ein paar Schritte rückwärts. "D... das wagen Sie nicht.", wiederholte er, dieses mal schon etwas ängstlicher. BANG!!!! Die Kugel verfehlte Potters Kopf nur um wenige Zentimeter. Potter sah dem Geschoss verblüfft nach und starrte Jack mit großen Augen an. O'Neill lud nach. Dann tat Potter das einzig richtige. Er nahm die Beine in die Hand und verschwand.  
  
Scotty Middlegate, Svetlana Morris und Samantha Carter hielten einen Kriegsrat ab. Scotty sah sich die Aufzeichnungen des Goa'Uld-Angriffes an. "Hmm, wenn die Jaffa solche Schockgranaten werfen, was passiert mit den getroffenen Personen?", fragte Svetlana. "Wir wurden bewußtlos, Svetlana.", erklärte Sam. Scotty sah sich eine mitgebrachte Schockgranate an. "Sehr interessant. Ein EM-Impuls lähmt den Organismus." "Das ist Annika vor einigen Jahren passiert. Wir standen unter dem Einfluss einer fremden Macht, sie nicht. Deshalb hatten wir sie gelähmt.", erzählte Svetlana.  
  
Calvin, O'Neill, Heatherway und Jill standen ebenfalls an einer Konsole, auf der die Aufzeichnung des Goa'Uld-Angriffes zu sehen war. Heatherway war verblüfft. "Das war also die Pyramide? Beeindruckend. Uns wurde sie kleiner geschildert." Hammond betrat den Raum. O'Neill salutierte, die anderen sahen ihn nur kurz an. O'Neill wendete sich sofort an den General. "Sir, SG 12 hat einen primitiven Völkerstamm gefunden, die uns vielleicht mit einem Gegenmittel gegen Daniels Krankheit helfen könnten. Ich erbitte um die Erlaubnis, SG1 durch das Tor nach P9v934 zu schicken. Hammond nickte knapp: "Erlaubnis erteilt." Calvin klatschte in die Hände. "Okay, dann werde ich mal mit Agatha, Gina, Jill und Scotty mitkommen.", beschloss er. O'Neill drehte sich um. "Was?", fragt er. "Ich werde Sie begleiten. Endlich mal eine Chance SG1 in Aktion zu sehen." O'Neill sackte gekünstelt zusammen. "Na gut!", sagte er genervt.  
  
Der Ersatzmann für Daniel Jackson war Doktor Fraiser. Sie freute sich, endlich einmal wieder durch das Tor gehen zu dürfen.  
  
Der Planet P9v934 war ein Garten Eden. Es grünte, und blühte. Kurz, es war DIE Idylle schlechthin. Als sich das Tor hinter den Angehörigen des Dragonfly- und Travellertrupps schloss, froren die beiden Teams wie Eiszapfen. O'Neill konnte sich einen höflichen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. Dann, ehe er nur einen Schritt machen konnte.....  
  
WHAMMMMMMMMMMMM! Eine Entladung schlug direkt vor O'Neill ein. Er sprang erschrocken einige Meter zurück und sah danach den Schützen. Ungläubig starrte er auf Colonel Muldoon und sein SG12-Team. Dann kehrte seine alte Lässigkeit zurück und er fragte: "Verdammt nochmal, Muldoon, was soll der Blödsinn!" Muldoon grinste, zog eine wuchtige Pistole und legte auf O'Neill an. Seine Männer zielten auf die restliche Crew. Calvin trat einen Schritt nach vorne. "Wir sind doch nur hier, um Daniel Jackson zu helfen.", sagte er. Er hörte Carters Schrei "Runter!", und auch O'Neills Kommentar "Dieser Idiot.", dann riss ihn etwas nach hinten und er riss sein gesamtes Team zu Boden. Alles wurde Schwarz.  
  
O'Neill sah mit einem Kopfschütteln, wie SG12 Calvin Cat und seine Crew ausschaltete und dabei einen Pharaonenhandschuh benutzte. Carter krümmte sich kurz und stieß hervor: "Das sind Goa'Uld, Colonel." Jacks Waffe ruckte hoch und zielte auf Muldoon. "Ach, komm schon, Jack. Du würdest mich nicht töten.", sagte dieser. "Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.", sagte Jack und entsicherte seine Waffe. Nur, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, was brächte das? Wenn er Muldoon erledigen würde, würde das restliche SG12-Team ihn und seine gesamte Einheit erledigen. Er nahm die Waffe runter. "Weise Entscheidung, Jack.", lachte das Muldoon-Ding und aktivierte den Ringtransporter.  
  
Jack sah, nachdem der Transfer abgeschlossen war, wie sie in einer Höhle materialisierten. Er sah sich von diversen Jaffa umgeben. Ein greller Lichtblitz schoss aus heiterem Himmel auf ihn zu und über das Knistern der elektrischen Entladung hörte er Sams schmerzvolle Schreie. Dann verlor er die Besinnung.  
  
Kopfschmerzen brachten Sam wieder in die Realität zurück. Sie ruckte hoch und fasste sich gleich danach an die Schläfe. "Au!", stöhnte sie. Dann sah sie, dass sie sich in einem Kerker befand, in dem nur Frauen waren. Dann betraten 2 Jaffa den Kerker. Sie erkannte den ersten Jaffa nicht. Der zweite kam ihr leider sehr bekannt vor. Wie betäubt stieß sie hervor: "Colonel?" Doch Jack schien sie nicht zu erkennen. Er sah sie gefühllos an und sagte: "Bereiten Sie sich auf das Ritual der Auslese vor." Sam wusste, was das bedeuten würde. Man würde sie mit irgendeinem dämonischen Goa'Uld vermählen wollen. Annika lag neben ihr auf dem Boden und wachte auf. Sie sah sich um. "WO sind wir hier Major Carter?", wollte sie wissen. "In irgendeiner Goa'Uld-Festung, wo wir für die Auslese vorbereitet werden.", sagte Sam. Dann betraten andere Jaffa den Kerker. Und auch hier erkannten Sam und Annika sämtliche Jaffa wieder. Es waren die Mitglieder ihrer Teams. Unter den Frauen, die ausgewählt werden sollten, erkannte sie auch Doktor Fraiser, Jill Menacer und Agatha Silverbird wieder. Sam hatte vor, sich dem nicht zu beugen. Sie musste sich und die anderen Mitglieder dieser verfluchten Mission retten und für Daniel ein Gegenmittel finden. Koste es was es wolle. 


End file.
